<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smiles are Lies of Omission and mine is Fractured Glass by RaysReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071698">Smiles are Lies of Omission and mine is Fractured Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads'>RaysReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>....i think its a song fic, ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, Blaise is the worst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, But im twisting everything, Canon Snape may be complex and not a good person, Child Abuse, Gay Percy Weasley, Gen, Genderfluid Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hes trying his best, Im being literal here, Insane Slytherins, Secrets, Singing, Song fic, Soul Song fic, Trans Theodore Nott, Violence, We love Percy in this household, all of them - Freeform, but in different ways, but the rest are just as crazy, im not sure, lots of songs from various artists, secret life, so snape is good now, theres going to be so much Melanie Martinez, when this is done im making a playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance Hogwarts seems to bubble with happiness, its aura of contentment weaving through the towers and tunnels and stairwells like a complex tapestry.<br/>And while the building and its grounds may be a safe-haven for many a student, the fact remains that they need a millenia old castle to keep them safe in the first place.</p><p>Once Hogwarts stood as a mighty protector from witch hunts. But times have changed, and so have the needs of the children. They no longer need protection from the outside - they need protection from their friends, their families, and even themselves.</p><p>Yet Hogwarts, no matter how magnificent and loving and sentient, is only a castle made from smooth and spiderwebbed stone. But after a century of hard work - and the extra power the ambient magic of visiting schoolchildren grants her - she has finally gained enough power to manifest a body.</p><p>And just in time for the generation that needs her love the most.</p><p>Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!<br/>https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>The Beginning</h2><p>The Great Hall was filled with children as it had been for most mornings since its beginning several millennia ago. The tables were lined with juicy sausage, jugs of perspiring water, an assortment of crisp bread of every shape and size, perfectly cooked eggs of every type, vats of baked beans, turines of grilled vegetables, dozens of ramikines of every spread imaginable, and platters of platters of rashers of bacon. </p><p>The only difference of the past thousand years or so were the students from the foreign schools among the new generation of magic wielders.</p><p>Minerva McGonnagal was about to stand to give the morning announcements when the intricately carved double doors opened with a loud bang.<br/>
A woman in her early to mid twenties strode into the hall. She carried herself like a nubian queen. Dark skin and hair in intricate braids piled on top of her head, with elaborate robes of hand painted silk that were gathered at the waist and had two long slits along the sides. She was tall for a woman, around six foot four, and wore a pair of lace up sandals similar to that of a gladiator, above which she had two large bejeweled daggers strapped to her thighs.</p><p>Dumbledore stood with a hand on his wand ready to fight the intruder as Madame Olympe Maxime drew herself to her full height in defense of her charges. Karkaroff continued to lounge in his seat unconcerned.</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing in these halls?" Dumbledore spoke softly but with an edge of fury that commanded attention. </p><p>"You are a good protector Dumbledore. I approve." she turned to Madam Maxime, "Of you I approve as well. You are willing to risk your life for these children. You on the other hand..." she trailed off, fury boiling in her eyes.</p><p>"And who are you to cast judgement?! They are just stupid teenagers who can care for themselves!" Karkaroff spat. Several Durmstrang students lowered their heads in shame as the other children stared at Karkaroff in horror. A man who would let them die and justify it once he saved himself.</p><p>The woman drew herself up, her accent, of which one could not discern its origin, becoming thick in anger, "I am the spirit of Hogwarts, the physical manifestation of the sentience of these halls. I have protected these children since my founding and while I have failed many times, I have prevailed hundreds more. I have dedicated my life to these young souls, as should have you." She rested her heavy gaze on each teacher in turn, the full power of hogwarts making the room hard to breathe and providing the indisputable proof that this was indeed hogwarts herself.</p><p>The power receded and she turned to the students and other teachers in the hall. She waved her hand, the bangles on each wrist tinkling and her rings shining, and shifted the layout of the room.<br/>
The students were seated on fluffy bean bags in their house color in groups of friend and families. The beanbags made a large arch, on the rightmost side there was a grouping of fluffy black bean bags for the professors. Beauxbatons had blush-pink bean bags while Durmstrang had those of dark purple. A new group of various parents, ministry officials, and order members appeared and joined the professors on the black bean bags, there was also a dog, and several ghosts (hogwarts or otherwise).</p><p>"You may call me Tutela." She gave a slight smile, "I am here only after gathering energy for an entire century. It has come to my attention that my children are becoming hollow. My halls were once filled with wonder and laughter and happiness. But now are filled with depression, desperation, fighting, and injury. You children are becoming too good at hiding things and so i must reveal them."</p><p>Sounds of protest filled the hall and many students paled. This was the last thing they wanted.</p><p>"I know." silence reigned once more. "But I have received a summons from the fates. The future has been revealed to me and this is the only way to save ourselves from extinction. We need to know and trust each other in order to fix the cracks in time and fate."</p><p>The teachers tried to intervene, they couldn't have the students most personal secrets be revealed! But it was for naught. It had to be done.</p><p>"Gathered here are several adults whose services will be needed; parents, family members, and other adults that need to be aware of some situations; and several people from the past whose songs needed to played, dead or otherwise. I visited them individually and explained the process before they came here." she nodded respectfully to the newcomers.

"I will cast a spell. It is called the 'Soul Song'. A spell that once cast upon you, will play three songs while showing memories. These songs are the keys to your souls, they are the most accurate song possible to describe a side of you or the experience of the corresponding memories. Memories that shaped you."</p><p>Some of the students looked like they wanted to vomit, some blanched, some turned red. They were not looking forward to this.</p><p>"Now." Tutela turned and threw an iridescent white glowing ball the size of a beach ball up near the ceiling where it hovered and rippled, the surface a strange mix of pulsing water and smoke. "Some of these memories will be from the future. Things need to be fixed and you won't know how unless the alternative is showed to you. Once I cast the spell I won't have any control over it. It will pick the appointed people as it wishes. I shall have no influence. I can't change nor stop its choice. Certain information will be put under an unspeakable curse. You will not be able to speak of it with anyone not here today but it will not kill you. Now we shall begin." </p><p>And with a shouted spell the first person was chosen.</p><p>"<em>Lorem Ipsum!!!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. Draco: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all I changed the chapter count to 50 as a rough estimation. Im not saying I will ever get that far, nor am I saying that it wont be farther, but that is my current guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Draco Part 1</h2><p>A circular sheet of glass appeared above the glowing ball and Draco Malfoys profile was projected upon it. </p><p>Draco flushed and looked away in horror as his fellow students either stared or giggled. Zacharias Smith smirked and spoke, voice echoing through the hushed hall, "Malfoy? Have trauma? That's just as likely as his hair being naturally blonde!!!!" He snorted loudly as the glowing ball pulsed with the first notes of song.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Crisp and sharp notes rung through the air as the sound of a ticking clock played.</em>
</p><p>A dimly lit hall from Malfoy manor was empty and cold before 13 year old Draco appeared, walking towards the screen. He stood completely straight in fancy dress robes, his heavily embroidered and bejeweled cloak swung over his arm along with his form fitting outer robe. His face was mostly blank besides the tiniest twitch of his lips halfway down the hall.</p><p>
  <em>Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls<br/>
We'll be a perfect family<br/>
When you walk away, it's when we really play</em>
</p><p>Draco made it to the screen, which panned around him until it was behind him watching him walk away. His white dress shirt was shown to have several growing bloodstains, the holes in his shirt revealing deep knife wounds. Draco didn't look to be in any pain at all.<br/>
In the Hall Pansy gripped Dracos hand so tight it seemed to lose all feeling as Draco buried his head in Blaise's shoulder. They tuned everyone out as the students gaped in horror. Amelia Bones shared a nasty looked with Mad Eye as she retrieved a roll of parchment and started making a list of students who needed help and any evidence she had.</p><p>
  <em>You don't hear me when I say,<br/>
Mom, please wake up</em>
</p><p>Narcissa passed out on the couch in a drunken stupor, champagne bottle clutched loosely in her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Dad's with a slut,</em>
</p><p>8 year old Draco was shown walking in on Lucius fucking a prostitute on the dining room table before running away.</p><p>
  <em>and your son is smoking cannabis</em>
</p><p>11 year old Draco smoking weed.<br/>
13 year old Draco with cigarettes.<br/>
15 year old Draco taking pills.<br/>
16 year old Draco snorting cocaine.<br/>
17 year old Draco melting heroine in a spoon with frantic shaking hands until he injects it, an expression of pure bliss taking over his face.<br/>
Students jolted at the first glances of the future, and cringed at how horrible it was. Draco was disappointed (but not surprised) at how far he let it get.</p><p>
  <em>No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens<br/>
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen</em>
</p><p>blood spattered walls come into view before flashes of Draco being tortured with whips and knives are put on the screen, his screams echoing along the walls.</p><p><em>Places, places, get in your places<br/>
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces<br/>
Everyone thinks that we're perfect</em> </p><p>Flashes of hands doing up buttons, clasping jewelry and cloaks, fixing hair, sliding on rings, smoothing skirts, and applying makeup. Even Draco covered injuries, eyebags, and track marks in a thick layer of concealer.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't let them look through the curtains<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Lucius slapping Narcissa, who then ran at him with a kitchen knife.</p><p>
  <em>Picture, picture, smile for the picture<br/>
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br/>
Everyone thinks that we're perfect<br/>
Please don't let them look through the curtains</em>
</p><p>The Malfoy family getting dragged into place to pose for oil paintings, newspaper photographers, and family photographs. A montage of many times they stood the exact same way flicked past, Draco growing from newborn to wizarding majority. Once the guest left Lucius rounded on his son who violently flinched.</p><p>
  <em>D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<br/>
I see things that nobody else sees<br/>
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<br/>
I see things that nobody else sees)</em>
</p><p>16 year old Draco sitting in the Great Hall, his face scared and worried. Underneath the table his sleeve was rolled to the elbow to reveal the Dark Mark which he traced with his finger over and over.<br/>
In real time people gasped and looked on in horror, he couldn't come back....not now.<br/>
The scene changed to Draco sobbing in moaning myrtle's bathroom before it cut to him bleeding out on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on<br/>
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry<br/>
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask<br/>
And forgets his infidelity</em>
</p><p>Narcissa seemingly perfect.<br/>
Narcissa screaming till shes hoarse.<br/>
Narcissa catching her husband cheating.<br/>
Narcissa the last of her sisters.<br/>
Narcissa drinking herself into a stupor</p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic<br/>
Go back to being plastic</em>
</p><p>15 year old Draco hiding from Narcissa during a ball, weaving through partygoers with a serene smile and thickly smeared compliments. Narcissa tried to grab him again and again, the glint in her eyes terrifying and dangerous, but he always danced just out of her claw-nailed reach.</p><p>
  <em>No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens<br/>
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen</em>
</p><p>Nagini sliding along the dining room table before winding up Voldemort's arm. Draco trembling with fear before she strikes, the woman landing on the dark mahogany with a thud, blood pooling and dripping onto the black marble floors.<br/>
People screamed and panicked, he would come back. But how?! He was <em>dead</em>!!!!</p><p>
  <em>Places, places, get in your places<br/>
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces<br/>
Everyone thinks that we're perfect<br/>
Please don't let them look through the curtains</em>
</p><p>The image switched from a completely silent and perfectly poised dinner at Malfoy Manor where everyone was wearing much too fancy clothes for a normal weeknight; to Draco running through burning ruins and dodging spells left and right. He had tear tracks on his cheeks as he held the bloody stump that was once his arm.<br/>
The audience couldn't make out what was exactly happening or where he was but it was obvious that the war would start up once more.</p><p>
  <em>Picture, picture, smile for the picture<br/>
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br/>
Everyone thinks that we're perfect<br/>
Please don't let them look through the curtains</em>
</p><p>A young Draco, around three years old, giggled brightly as he played in the garden. The multi colored butterfly he was chasing always out of his reach. His father turned and glared at him for making a bad impression on his 'very important guest' and Dracos emotions immediately shut down behind a mask of solid icy indifference. His parents nodded before turning back to the strangers.<br/>
Draco wandered back inside downcast but tears never came.</p><p>
  <em>D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<br/>
I see things that nobody else sees<br/>
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<br/>
I see things that nobody else sees)<br/>
Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)</em>
</p><p>As the words echoed a teenaged Draco carefully put his perfect clothes on, did a line of coke, and stared into his mirror with dead hopeless eyes. It was then as if suddenly a switch was flipped and he straightened and put on the sharpest smirk in his repetoir and stalked to the great hall, leaving his haunted self in the mirror behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls<br/>
We'll be a perfect family</em>
</p><p>Draco entered the kitchen with a hesitant expression, looking around in confusion when he found no one there. One could see Lucius appear and silently walk up behind him without Draco noticing and on the word 'family' grab Dracos skull from behind and slam it down on the edge of the counter, the crack of his skull echoing through the hall.</p><p>
  <em>Places, places, get in your places<br/>
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces<br/>
Everyone thinks that we're perfect<br/>
Please don't let them look through the curtains<br/>
Picture, picture, smile for the picture<br/>
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br/>
Everyone thinks that we're perfect<br/>
Please don't let them look through the curtains</em>
</p><p>The glass flipped between scenes like 180 screens showing the complete opposites of Draco's life.</p><p>^ He laughed with his friends in the common room<br/>
- He got slapped by his mother<br/>
^ He yelled 'My Father Will Hear About This'<br/>
- He received several Crucios on behalf of the man for being 'weaker than a mudblood'<br/>
^ He snarked about having an amazing life and lots of money<br/>
- He was shown living in the same house as Voldemort, bowing before him, and being tortured<br/>
^ He got care packages from home<br/>
- He was threatened at knifepoint for owning lipstick</p><p>
  <em>D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<br/>
I see things that nobody else sees<br/>
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<br/>
I see things that nobody else sees)</em>
</p><p>Teenage Draco (exactly 3 days ago) on his hands and knees with a soapy bucket of water and a large wood-block scrub brush. He was kneeling on his hands and knees scrubbing futilely at a a large bloodstain of his own blood that had been tortured out of him 2 hours earlier.<br/>
He scrubbed and scrubbed making is worse and larger as his shredded upper arms continuously added more blood to the already permanent stain.<br/>
Lucius watched him like a hawk and crucio'd him when he didn't go fast enough, Dracos gaze was dead and emotionless and he barely twitched when a new one fell upon him. Apparently not satisfied with that Lucius cast a new and unidentified spell that ripped a blood curdling scream from his throat as the glass faded back to clear.</p>
<hr/><p>The Great Hall was so quiet that no one even breathed.</p><p>The Great and Mighty Draco Malfoy, Harbinger of Pain and Bigotry was a tortured by his own parents. And beyond that, Voldemort was on his way to corporeal life once more.<br/>
No one knew what to think.</p><p>Draco's friends huddled around him, and while they couldn't block him from sight they comforted him best they could. They had already known of course but seeing it had still chilled them to the bone.</p><p>"I am so sorry my child" Tutela spoke softly and broke the quiet. "I know that no one could have helped you with the Malfoy influence being what it was, but I wish I could have. I may be mere stone but you are still a child of mine."</p><p>Broken out of her stupor, Madame Pomfrey scuttled over already pulling out her wand and a multitude of vials. "How long ago was that last clip?" He tone was no nonsense and held no pity, only quick professionalism.</p><p>"3 days ma'am."</p><p>"And what exactly did he cast on you?" she glared at the blockade of Slytherin students who rushed out of her way.</p><p>Draco glanced down, shame turning his face an orange-y red as he listed the spells "Cruciatus, Skin melter, Blood boiler"</p><p>Hermione turned the shade of week old oatmeal as her mind quickly (and quite without permission) put together and listed the damage and effects of said combination.<br/>
Draco was handed several potions to tide him over and given whispered instructions to come see her as soon as possible. The only immediately recognizable one was the glowing neon purple blood replenisher.</p><p>The great hall broke out in hushed and fearful whispers as Draco downed his potions and his friends closed around him once more.

The aurors present had horrified looks on their faces, but were satisfied with finally having proof of their suspicions.

Then second song began and this time not only Draco was filled with dread. The future wasnt looking all that good and the former curiosity had died.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>